


Unafraid

by callmesinpai (Aieem_Artemis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Onesided Sollux/Feferi, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieem_Artemis/pseuds/callmesinpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a law in Alternia where the Empress can claim a troll as her's regardless of how said troll feels about it. Anybody who messes with said troll is put to death, but you can't help who you fall flushed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame this post on tumblr for this. http://frickyeshomo.tumblr.com/post/68580606898/thats-a-nice-otp-you-got-there-itd-be-a-shame Also this hasn't been edited in anyway at all. I don't have plans for a sequal but who knows.

You two had barely gotten together when you were ripped apart. You’d known each other for years and being best friends that one day you finally fell flush for each other. It was weird to think about now that you think back on it, the two of you sitting in his hivestream playing video games when the confession just slipped out of his mouth and both of you froze in place shocked that the words had slipped form his mouth. Before you even really had time to think about it you were in his lap kissing him hard. The frantic slide of hands against your skin the way he pulled you as close as he could, those things you would take with you.

You could still feel the tingle in your nook as he stretched you psionicly, preparing you for what was to come. The thought was enough to send shivers down your spine. His frantic, animalistic movements told you that he had felt this way as long as you had and the dirty things he’d whispered in your ear had made you feel so wanted.

“You have one last chance to apologize to me.” Her voice demands from behind, begging you to do it. “Come on Karkat. I don’t want to do this.” It says in undertones, but those words never came out of her mouth.

“I won’t apologize just so I can spend the rest of my life without him.” You continue staring out the window refusing to look back because he’s standing there beside her and you can’t bring yourself to look at him.

“KK… I…”

“Go away.”

“He’s made hisss decisssion so now he hasss to live with it. Come on your majesty you have better thingsss to do then beg thisss ssscum to live. What would Her Imperial…”

“Nobody cares what she would think now kindly fuck off.”

“KK pleathe.”

You don’t say another word, you sit there straight up your head held high, unafraid. In this situation someone was going to die, he’d been formally claimed by the empress to be. He belonged to her regardless of how he felt, so one of you would have to die because you’re not taking the other route. You’d rather die than spend the rest of your life without him.

“Then I have no other choice,” her voice is soft and broken. “Karkat Vantas you will be executed in a week’s time.”

“FF no! Don’t! You can’t do thith to me.” You can hear the tears in his voice as he’s drug away the way he screams and begs for her to not do this it sends a fresh cascade of tears down your face.

You hear her footsteps come closer now that you’re alone. “I’m so glubbin sorry! If I had known I wouldn’t have….”

“You have traditions to up hold… Just do me a favor.”

“What is it?”

“Make this place better, change the laws so it doesn’t have to be like this anymore. We’re a dying race as it is, why kill off more of your own?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“And one other thing…” He says after a moment of silence.

“Anything for you. You’ve always done whatever you could to help me, to help everybody, even though I know you don’t like me very much. I’ll do anything with in my power to help you.”

“….”

“Of course.”

\---

The week came and went and soon you were being lead through a crowd of trolls, faces you’d known your whole life stand out, all of them wearing your color in some way, including Feferi who’d had the jewels in her crown replaced with crimson rubies. You noted everybody as you walk through the crowd much like your ancestor had done before you, unafraid and head held high.

_“Death is nothing to fear my child…”_

_“I’m not afraid, I’m just not ready to go…”_

_“Nobody ever is…”_

Your eyes fall on Sollux, he’s dressed as if he mourning the loss of his matespirit, all white except for the brilliant scarlet that made up his and your symbol together. You’re transfixed by it you can’t look away from him now. He looks beautiful like that, but you wonder how he got away with it.

“You know the crimes that you have been accused?”

“Yes.”

“Do you deny these charges?”

“No.”

“So you’re guilty of pailing the Empresses matespirit?”

“No, I’m guilty of pailing MY matespirit.” It’s eerily silent now. Nobody knows what to say or do, they can all just watch in shock and awe because they’ve never seen anybody stand up to a Threshecutioner before.

The blueblood just stares uncertain, you out rank him and this is hard for him. He starts to tie you to the post, but you’re still not afraid no tears are shed from your eyes, everybody else is too busy crying. You watch Vriska frantically wipe her eyes to cover up the blue and you can’t help but smile. You’ve touched so many people’s lives, you’ve connected to many people, and now they’re all sad to see you go.

_“Then why did you do it?”_

_“Because I love them, I love him.”_

_“Then is it worth your life?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I’ve never been more proud.”_

Your eyes slide open for the last time and you've never been calmer. It’s taken your whole life to understand what the Signless meant by his teachings, but you think you finally understand. You watch them pull their bows tight knowing that the first one would kill you. None of these men want you to suffer. You close your eyes again as the countdown starts just now realizing that you were crying. The last thing you hear is Sollux’s scream of no, and then nothing. There was nothing.

_“So this is it? This is death?”_

_“No my child, this is only the beginning.”_


End file.
